


Century Old Hellos

by BlueSimba



Category: Free!
Genre: A BUFFET, F/M, Grim reaper au, M/M, a SNACC, and if we're not seeing him for two years then I'm building him myself, kinjou kaede is a whole man, the thirst is infinite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSimba/pseuds/BlueSimba
Summary: His hello is quite different from every other.





	Century Old Hellos

Dreamy oranges swathe the sky when you have a conversation with the grim reaper at your front door. 

 

“You haven’t aged,” you say.

 

He leans against your doorframe. Manic echoes lick his eyes. 

 

“You expected me to?” The drawl coats his voice. 

 

“I could close this door.”

 

The wind passing by curls its fingers is his orange hair. 

 

“And how’d that work last time?”

 

He peers over your head; you feel his eyes whisk around, from the bare walls to the bare tables. They land on your white shirt. 

 

You stare at him. “You’re stalling again.” 

 

“You’re not begging.” A thinking expression lights up his face, then his eyes, yellow, ignited, hollow. “You haven’t in a while.” 

 

“You haven’t been in a hurry in a while, either. You’re still stalling.”

 

When he moves off from leaning against the doorway, he opens his arms, blocking streams of light. “It’s not everyday I get to take my favorite human.”

 

“Then savor it.”

 

“You could miss me.”

 

You walk out the door, nothing in hand, and close it behind you. The coolness of his skin taps a glacial finger on your spine when you link arms.

 

“I hope I do, Kinjou.”


End file.
